Le mal de toi, et ses restes
by HopeExyst
Summary: Le mal de toi. Sad End Sorry pour l'écriture, je débute.


[Avant Le mal de toi]

Nous avons gagnés la guerre, la fête bat son plein. Nourriture, boissons, alcoolisées surtout s'acharne sur nous tous. Nous ne sommes plus nous-mêmes. Personnes qui la veille ne pouvait pas se voir, se tolérait à présent, se serrez dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pourtant je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous faisions tous la fête. Il y'as eu beaucoup de mort, mais ça maintenant tout le monde à l'air de s'en fouttre complétement. Je ne les comprends plus. Je vidai mon verre de Whisky pur Feu, et embrassa Ron.

« J'ai un peu trop chaud, avec tout ce monde... je vais m'aérée un peu. » lui murmurais-je.

« D'accord, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » me demanda-t-il

« Non, ça ira. »

Je sortie de la grande salle, sans savoir exactement ou je souhaitais allez. C'est alors que je le vit, assis sur l'escalier à moitié détruit par l'explosion.

« Harry. »

Il se retourna en m'entendant. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire aucun signe de joie. On ne pouvait y lire que de la tristesse, un peu de soulagement certes. Mais rien à voir par rapport aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle.

« Hermione… Tu devrais retourner auprès de Ron, sinon il va encore exploser comme après Crabbe » me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Il sait que je suis sortie, répliquais-je »

Je m'assis à ses cotées.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Il est mort…Tu devrais être fier de toi … en tout cas nous, on l'est tous. »

Harry se leva alors furieux et se dirigea vers ce qui resté du portail du collège, laissant Hermione totalement désemparée.

« Harry attends… »

Elle se leva et avec une démarche rapide tenta de le rattraper. Elle le vit au pied du Lac noir, la tête enfouis dans ses bras… Elle s'avança lentement vers lui.

« Harry, je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas… »

« Non Hermione, l'interrompit-il. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. »

« … Explique-moi … S'il te plait. »

Il la regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Hermione, c'est bien beau que Voldemort soit mort à présent. Mais les autres ? Est-ce qu'on y pense ? Lupin, Tonks, Rogue, Fred... Tous. On dirait que leurs mort n'est plus importante maintenant qu'il est parti. Mais ils sont tous mort à cause de moi… car ils ont voulu me protéger. »

Hermione soupira et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, dit-elle doucement. Se battre était leurs choix, quoi que tu aies pu faire, ils ne t'auraient pas écouté. Surtout Fred. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Hermione… dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu crois qu'ils m'en veulent… Ron, Ginny… Tous ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non. Tu nous as sauvés Harry. N'oublie jamais ça »

Il se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Mione. »

« De ? »

« D'être toi, tout simplement. Ron a beaucoup de chance. »

Elle sourit, tout en ressentant intérieurement une bouffée de chaleur…

2 ans plus tard.

Un gros bruit retentit dans l'entrée. Harry Potter, âgé maintenant de vingt ans se leva et se précipita pour voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit.

« Salut Harry »

C'était Hermione. Mais elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à Hermione. Son visage d'habitude rieur et accueillant était bouffi par les larmes, ses yeux plus rouges que jamais.

« Mione ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta Harry en voyant sa meilleure amie dans cet état.

« Ron. »

« … Installe toi va et explique moi » dit Harry en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur son sofa.

« Je suis enceinte Harry » dit-elle en sanglotant.

Harry sourit.

« Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ? »

« Ron souhaite qu'on le garde… Tu te rends compte ! Je n'ai que vingt ans, on est ensemble depuis même pas deux ans et il veut déjà fonder une famille ! Je ne peux pas Harry… ça va trop vite. »

« Mione… Il t'aime, et parfois j'avoue qu'il voit les choses un peu trop en grand… Mione tu veux cet enfant ? »

Elle soupira.

« Oui. Non. Pas maintenant. »

Il soupira.

« Finalement tout était plus facile quand on était encore à l'école hein ma vielle Hermione » plaisanta Harry

Elle lui balança un coussin.

« Arrête je ne suis pas si âgée ! »

« Belle Hermione toute ridée… » Commenta Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Tu veux une gifle ? »

« Si c'est à la Malefoy, non merci. En attendant un whisky pur feu pour fêter ta non/oui grossesse ça te dit ? »

« Bon d'accord »

« … »

« … »

« Je ne me rappelle plus exactement comment on en est venue à la, tu sais. » dit-elle en cachant son corps dénudé.

Elle avait les cheveux tout ébouriffée. Ses yeux couleur noisette brillaient encore plus que d'habitude. Mais les larmes avaient laissées place à un sourire gêné.

Comment nous en sommes venus à là ? Mystère. Quelques verres en trop, une grande solitude de la part d'Harry depuis que Ginny est partie avec Dean…

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne regrette pas Hermione. » dit Harry d'un ton simple.

« … et vis-à-vis de Ron ? Oh Harry …J'ai si honte. » Avoua Hermione, les yeux se remplissant à nouveaux de larmes.

« Hermione, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Ecoute c'était une erreur, une simple erreur. Un égarement de notre part. Ça ne recommencera plus d'accord ? Oublions… »

Oublier. Comme si cela allait être si simple…

Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de l'imaginer avec lui désormais. Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de l'imaginer lui faire l'amour, alors qu'elle avait été mienne pendant un moment, un moment, un bout de bonheur que Merlin m'avait offert. Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de vous voir lors des réunions de famille, vous voir heureux, a trois désormais. Ce petit bout de choux qui lui ressemblent tant, la réincarnation de son père même. Pourquoi ça fait si mal, de ne pas t'avoir près de moi tout le temps ?

« Un jour, il le saura Mione. » « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le quitter ? »

Elle le regarda alors comme si il avait perdu la raison.

« J'ai un fils Harry. »

« Raison de plus alors. Tu t'imagines élever Edwin dans des conditions pareil ? Il ne te laisse jamais seule. Il te suit constamment. Ce n'est pas une vie tout ça ! »

« Vu que je suis ici avec toi, nue même, je pense que tu exagère un peu… »

Il la regarda fixement.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Elle se leva, emportant le drap avec elle.

« Il est tant que je rentre tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle commença à se rhabiller rapidement.

« Hermione… »

« Oui ? » dit-elle distraitement

« Un jour, il faudra peut-être que tu assumes tes actes. Et que tu te rendes comptes que tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui. Et ne commence pas à me regarder ainsi. Si tu étais vraiment heureuse tu ne serais pas ici, avec moi. Tu serais avec lui, et ton fils. J'aimerais te dire que je suis désoler d'avoir créé cette situation entre nous deux. Mais je ne le suis pas. »

« Au moins ça à le mérite d'être clair. » dit-elle avant de disparaitre dans un craquement sonore rejoindre sans nul doute, son bien aimé…

« Ou étais-tu ? »

C'était bien évidemment Ron. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Chez Luna. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Avec le temps, elle avait appris à mentir, même si une boule remplie de honte au plus profond de son cœur menaçait d'exploser avec le temps.

« J'ai passé mon après-midi là-bas avec Rolf… Et tu n'y étais pas Hermione » coupa Ron, d'un ton sec.

Elle stoppa tout mouvement et le regarda, le regard remplis de larmes...

« Ron.. »

Elle se mit à sangloter.

« Je n'en peux plus Ron. Je suis à bout, ça fait trop mal… Je n'arrive plus à te mentir… Harry … »

…

Elle trainait ses valises dans les rues sombres de Londres. Elle avait jouait. Elle avait tout perdu. Tout brisé en un rien de temps. Elle ne savait même pas où aller.

C'est alors qu'il apparut devant elle, l'air confus.

« Hermione… J'avais peur de ne pas te trouvée. »

Elle le regarda froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Harry ? Tu devrais être content maintenant. C'est fini avec Ron. »

Rien que d'y penser encore une fois, elle reçut un nouveau coup de poing au cœur.

« Content d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami ? Et de voir que celle que j'aime souffre ? Non je ne crois pas, Mione. »

« Laisse-moi Harry »

Elle continua alors à avancer, mais il la rattrapa bien rapidement.

« Hermione, viens chez moi. »

Elle le gifla.

« Arrête ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu crois qu'en ce moment même je pense à coucher avec toi ? Tu ne crois pas que je m'en veux à mort pour ce que j'ai fait à Ron ? De l'image que je vais donner à mon fils ? »

« Hermione… »

« Quoi ? »

Il se serra contre elle.

« Reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie. Tu n'es pas seulement ma meilleure amie. Tu... Je t'aime Hermione. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione.

« Je ne veux pas d'un amour bâti sur un mensonge, avec toi j'ai passé les meilleurs moments, les meilleures nuits de toutes ma vie, mais je ne peux pas. On a fait trop de mal autour de nous. Celui qui va empâtir le plus dans cette histoire c'est Edwin. Ron ne veux plus que je les approches tous les deux, et je ne peux que accepter son choix. Même si… Crois-le ou non mais ça me tue de devoir partir. Car moi aussi je t'aime Harry Potter »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois. Et disparut dans un craquement sonore, le laissant tout seul, remplis de doute.

7 ans plus tard.

« Papa, pourquoi maman n'est plus là ? »

Il lui posait cette question sans cesse ces derniers temps. Mais que pouvait-il lui répondre ? '' Ta mère m'as trompée, mon petit gars, et avec ton parrain et ça fait sept ans que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle ni de ce petit con ''

« Elle est partie. Pour le travail, Ed'. » Répondit Ron avec un faible sourire.

« C'est long le travail » soupira celui-ci.

« Tu n'imagines pas. »

7 ans que son Hermione était partie, mais il l'aimait toujours autant. Il n'avait pas cherché à refaire sa vie. Dans l'espoir, peut-être qu'elle reviendrait.

Mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Il avait donc consacré tout son temps, tout son amour, à son fils. Le seul souvenir qui lui rester d'Hermione. Edwin.

Etats-Unis, San Francisco, 19 Septembre.

30 ans de vie. Elle avait aujourd'hui trente ans. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré elle était aujourd'hui toute seule. Son nouveau travail dans un hôpital moldu très réputé dans la ville avait pris toute sa place. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour un homme, ou encore pour fonder une nouvelle famille. Même si son fils lui manquait. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il était devenu. Et Harry, encore moins. Il l'avait sans doute aussitôt remplacé suite à son départ. Tant de questions sans réponses.

Mais à quoi ça servait de revenir sur le passé ? A quoi bon y repenser ? Cela n'avait rien de bon pour elle.

Moi Hermione Granger. Vie maudite, vie brisé. Je l'ai cherchée.

Je n'ai pas su saisir l'opportunité d'être heureuse et je le regrette amèrement.

HopeExyst.


End file.
